Abaddon
by PaddedProngs
Summary: The rider of the black mist and his past.


**Abaddon**

The beginning

The font of Avernus, a crack in the primal stone of the family of Avernus.

The black mist, that induces prophetic powers into a person. Every child of the house is bathed in the mist as a ritual. The children grow up believing they are defending their kith and kin but are actually protectors of the mist.

Its was just another day in the house of Avernus the a child named Abaddon was to be bathed in the mist. His father a well respected warrior in the clan and considered as one of the strongest in the clan. The story of how he vanquished 73 orcs in the battle of raz'al is legendary among the ranks of the Avernus. They expected much from the son of Apollys . The crowd gathered to see the baptism of Abaddon occur, but they got more than what they bargained for. As soon as Abaddon was cast into the mist his eyes shot into a flame in a white light. It seemed as though the mist were alive and circling the child. Then all went silent as Abaddon was removed he remained still. Unlike the rest of the children who went through the baptism Abaddon did not cry or rather he seemed to smile. The crowd erupted in an array of whispers as Abaddon was taken back to the palace. But none that day imagined he would become the greatest warrior in the house of Avernus.

The council

The council of elders, the wisest men in the house of avernus,assemble once a year to make changes to ensure the survival of the clan. The elders were about to enter the chamber when one of the younger warriors ran to apyllon who was present and whispers to him. apyllon's eyes widen with fear. the mightiest warrior in the house of avernus froze ,without even a word he ran off .The elders followed in pursuit. They were headed towards the font of avernus. When he reached there everyone were shocked at what they saw. Abaddon sat in the clutches of the mist with sword on his lap. No one went twice into the mist and survived.

Yet there he sat perfectly still and the elders did not move an inch . Then Abaddon opened his eyes. there was a flare of white in his eyes, exactly like the day he was born. he stood up and walked towards the elders. as he left the mist, it seemed like ropes of mist let him entangled the hearts of every single person present. Abaddon just bowed to them and went on his way without a word.

This continued as Abaddon spent time with the mist while the other warriors trained for war. He meditated in the presence of the mist, while the warriors battled with weapons. the elders and the young warriors alike did not agree to Abaddon's method, they believed if there was a battle he would fall all too fast but did not question him as they feared Apyllon.

THE DAWN OF BATTLE

The battle was about to begin, the eve of battle. Adrenaline running through the veins of the Avernus. Abaddon was asked to mount a horse and he did. not just any horse but the beast that had never been tamed, the horse that was considered the ride of the devil himself , Azaren, shrouded in black mist stood ready to enter battle. Abaddon with armor as black as night mounted on top. The horse that was too powerful to have a rider, had Abaddon at its back. Together they charged at the enemy. ALONE.

THE WAR

Moments after Abaddon charged in the avernus realized they had to attack now. they followed suit. Abaddon cast a spell,one like none have ever seen before. Tt looked as though the mist formed a sphere around him.. every weapon was deflected by the mist. Abaddon's attacks were slow but they got faster with each swing or was it the enemy who got slower or was it both, no one knew. soon the only thing anybody could see was a blur of a man on a horse. No, he was no more a man. he roamed the battle field protecting his fallen allies , healing the wounded and Cleaving enemies.

He stood on the battlefield on his mighty horse. Together they had destroyed more than their army put together. But they had done their part. The enemy had fallen,their spellcaster in ruin,their horses lay dead, but the battle had taken its toll on Abaddon. He was scarred bruised, but victorious, or so he thought. His army headed home with weapons held high. Abaddon stood alone fathoming what he had done. Suddenly a hundreds of the enemy warriors charged at him, with anger for killing their kin. Abaddon had no chance of surviving, he was too badly hurt. They inched closer and Abaddon stood still ready to embrace death, but the mist still had use of him. He heard a voice, a voice all to familiar to him.

It whispered to him " I suppose I should lend you a hand, here borrow some of some of my time". Suddenly a covered him, his comrades stopped running to him out of fear for the mist, the enemy however did not. The enemy started striking Abaddon with ferocity that could kill a giant, but Abaddon felt a surge of energy into him. Anything that hit him did not hurt him, on the contrary it healed him. By the time the enemy realize what was happening it was to late. Abaddon was renewed, rejuvenated and back on the attack.

The enemy had no chance of winning. His sword killed with each stroke. Its mere presence seemed to slow enemies. In minutes the enemy was no more. Abaddon stood strong and unbeaten, not a scar left to show the sign of battle. His comrades were left in awe. He had become the most powerful in the house Avernus. No one doubted his power. He was Abaddon of the Black Mist


End file.
